The creative aspects of cinematography require that cameras, or other such cinematography equipment including film cameras, video cameras, digital cameras as well as potentially other equipment, be moveable to achieve a desired image or effect. As used herein, the term “camera” will be used to refer to all such cinematography equipment, both existing and yet to be developed or used in the same or similar manner as existing equipment. The images or effects that may be desired may be achieved by changing the angle or distance at which relatively stationary subjects are viewed, movement to follow a moving subject, as well as all kinds of other considerations that require movement of the camera.
This can be accomplished by mounting the camera to a camera support that is in turn mounted to a secondary support, such as a camera dolly, camera boom or a fixed secondary support. The camera support provides for movement of the camera with respect to the secondary support, which may be at a fixed location during the times of camera operation or may also be moved during times of camera operation, e.g. a dolly may be moved to follow action or to reposition a camera support and camera with respect to a set.
The camera supports available in the art all demonstrate certain drawbacks. Such drawbacks include unsteady support of the camera, lack of smooth movement of the camera, and noise generated by the movement. In particular, it is difficult for a camera operator to achieve smooth and steady movement of the camera on the camera support while filming. Also, limitations exist in positioning the camera, i.e. either the amount of movement is limited and the option of top-mounting or under-mounting the camera on a camera support has not existed. The existing camera supports are also noisy, to the point that they create an unwanted intrusion into simultaneous sound recordings.
Therefore, an improved mount for cinematography equipment would be a welcome advance in the art.